The present invention relates to arcade type games. More particularly, the present invention relates to games in which a physical article is rewarded to the user at the end of play.
Over the years, many arcade type games have been brought to market. In time, users of such games tend to lose interest in the games as skill of the user increases and mastering the challenges of the game become more routine. Further, the game typically does not reward the user with a perceived adequate reward for the user""s efforts in mastering the challenges of the game. Accordingly, there is a need in the industry to continue to attract users to play the game. Such attractions may include increasing the challenges associated with play of the game and providing suitable rewards to the user for successful mastery of the playing challenges. Further, the appearance of the cabinet housing of the game should be attractive to the user and should also be readily updateable in order to recapture a user""s interest. Additionally, safeguards should be built into the game in order to minimize pilferage. The game should be further easily maintained and, where electrically operated, should be capable of being powered from a standard wall outlet.
The present invention substantially meets the aforementioned needs of the industry. The cabinet housing the dual reward game of the present invention includes eye-catching graphics to draw customers to the game. These graphics can be readily replaced to update the appearance of the game cabinet. An embodiment of the dual reward game includes a unique playfield designed to create many opportunities to keep the game in play. Significantly, the dual reward game of the present invention includes two different types of rewards for the user. The first type of reward is preferably a gumball that is used in play on the playfield. The gumball is always rewarded to the user. A second type of reward is a capsule that may contain a prize or other type of reward. The capsule is rewarded in addition to the first reward as a result of certain outcomes of the play on the playfield. Such dual reward is significant in attracting users to repetitively play the game. The second type reward may also be a second gumball that is put into play on the playfield.
The dual reward game of the present invention further includes a price adjustable coin mechanism that is easily changed. Further, the coin box associated with the coin mechanism is separately locked to increase security. The dual reward game is preferably a 12V D.C. system that is powered by a 12 volt transformer that plugs into a standard wall outlet.
The present invention is a dual reward game for play by a game user includes a plurality of first reward devices. A playfield apparatus is operably coupled to a source of the plurality of first reward devices for receiving a first reward device therefrom and for putting the first reward device into play, the playfield apparatus having a first play outcome and a second play outcome. A play outcome selector reward system wherein, a first play outcome always rewards a first reward device, and a second play outcome rewards a first reward device and rewards a further first reward device. A method of use of the dual reward game is further included.